Life In Hawkins
by LunaNightingale00
Summary: What if Brenner had another child hidden away at the lab with Eleven, his actual daughter? Eleven, her sister Lucy and the boys all are on a race against time to save Will from the Upside Down. Follows the plot of season 1 and 2 with minor differences. Mileven! My first multi-chaptered fic, please read and review! Rated T for now!
1. Chapter 1

The Vanishing of Will Byers

Chapter one, Lucy {Intro}

I watched them lower my sister into that deprivation tank and was overwhelmed with a feeling of unease. I knew this wasn't going to end well. The whole room was stinking with the feeling of pride, the certainty of success spelled out on Papa's lips. I couldn't stop pacing,I felt so trapped in the small white room with it's speakers and buttons monitoring my sister. I tried reaching out to El again, but all I got was a static in my mind. She was somewhere far away if I couldn't reach her.

The men in the white coats were giving of feelings of success, the smugness so clear that it made my skin itch.

When I told Papa Brenner something was wrong, he simply smiled, ''child, we are making history, be quiet and watch''.

As I turned to look at the tank, I got a ringing in my ear and felt as if my head was going to explode. I felt the blood drip down from my nose, and fell to my knees as the vision came to me. I saw El touch the monster, saw the cracks in the wall, the terror on my sister's face, the confusion of the men in the coats and screamed for my sister.

Papa Brenner's smile vanished when he saw the blood and knew it was a vision.

''what did you see? what did you see child, tell me!'' he shook my shoulders as I sobbed.

The other men looked to the tank, and then heard El scream over the speakers.

''Its too late, It's too late, It's coming!'' I knew I was screaming but I couldn't help but become hysterical when no one took my sister out of the tank.

She was pounding her fists against the tank and her screams echoed through the room as the cracks in the wall appeared. Finally the men in the white coats pulled Eleven out and handed her to Papa Brenner.

''Eleven, what happened? what did you see?'' he was still holding her limp body, clearly frustrated with everything going on.

''Monster… chase'' she reached her hand out to me.

''Lu'' I got up off the floor and went to her side. Papa Brenner settled her on her feet and turned to me.

''Take her back to your room, make sure she doesn't run off or get worse. you will be punished for how tonight went, I'll discuss it with you later Lucy''

My knees got weak. ''But… Papa Brenner, why punished?''

''Both of you made mistakes, your vision didn't come fast enough because you weren't concentrating on the future and as for Eleven, well, you're the elder sibling, and when you do something wrong, Eleven will surely follow your lead. Understand why you must be punished now child?''

I looked at my feet. ''yes Papa Brenner''.

El was starting to sway on her feet, so I took her hand again and lead her out of the room and down the hall into the elevator. I could feel the fear begin to creep back into El when we entered our room. I settled her on the bed and kissed her forehead, lacing our fingers together. I checked our connection and gently probed her mind, asking to be let in. As soon as she did I felt the dam holding in all of her fear break completely. '' _Oh, El. I'm so sorry.''_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Stranger Things, I don't

****Italic's are character's thoughts

The Vanishing of Will Byers

Chapter two, Will { Vanishing Act}

The night started off normal. Our party had been playing Dungeons and Dragons for at least ten hours and even though I rolled a seven towards the end, Dustin and I agreed the campaign was still a success so far. Lucas and I ran up the stairs and said good night to Mike's mom and the three of us went outside to wait for Dustin.

''There's something wrong with your sister'' Dustin said to Mike as the door slammed behind him.

''What are you talking about?'' Mike didn't look offered, just mildly confused at Dustin's outburst.

"She's got a stick up her butt'' Lucas hopped on his bike and nodded. "yeah it's because she's been dating that douchebag Steve Harrington''

''She's turning into a real jerk'' Our bike lights flipped on as Mike said that Nancy had always been a real jerk while Dustin protested. I started to feel bad about not telling Mike about the seven I had rolled, so I ended up confessing while the others got a head start on the ride home.

"well, see you tomorrow''. It didn't take me long at all to catch up with Lucas and Dustin, seeing as both of them lived closer to Mike than I did.

''Kiss your mom night for me!'' Dustin called after Lucas when he got home. ''race back to my place?''I didn't even bother to answer, just stood up on my bike and zoomed down the street, going much faster than Dustin. I could hear him cursing up a storm behind me and grinned. I went right by Dustin's house and shouted, "I'll take your X-Men 134!''

It was a really pretty night, the kind where the stars are shining, the air was crisp and cool, making me feel good all over. I figured mom and Jonathan must be home from work by now and worried over the fact that I wasn't there yet, so I decided to take the shortcut through Mirkwood.

There was a little bit of fog creeping in on the road, and my bike light flickered before going out. I looked up and saw what looked like a weirdly shaped man in the middle of the road.

I jerked on my bike and went off the side of the road. I picked myself up off the forest floor and heard what sounded like an animal behind me. I broke out in a run and got home in under ten minutes, didn't even realize I left my bike by the road.I burst through the door and locked it behind me, then went running up the hall.

''Mom, Jonathan? Mom?'' clearly no one was home, and I ran to check the window. The dog kept barking at the door, and I felt fear coil in my stomach because the monster from the road was outside my house.

 _Oh my god, ohmygodohmygod._ I ran through the house and out the back door.

 _The shed… the shed is where the rifle is._ The door slammed behind me and I grabbed the rifle.

 _ugh, stupid hands. come on come on._ My hands were shaking so bad I could barley load the bullets. I pointed the rifle at the door, knowing somehow that it would follow me. Suddenly I felt the back of my neck prickle and the hair at my nape stood up. I heard a noise behind me and turned.

 _Oh my god._ There it was, standing behind me. Grey and ugly, with claws for hands and no face. The light bulb above me started to get bright, it got so impossibly bright I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them, what looked like snow was floating around my face and I opened fire on the monster before I bolted.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Stranger Things, I don't

****Italic's are character's thoughts, Eleven and Lucy talking in their minds, noise

The Vanishing of Will Byers

Chapter three, Eleven {Escape}

Lucy was biting her lip and looking at the door. Her feet kept tapping on the floor, the way they did when she's nervous or scared. _Tap tap tap._

 _''_ _El?''_ Lu was speaking through our bond, knowing it was easier for us to talk this way. _Tap tap tap._

 _''_ _Yes, Lu?''_ I took her hand. _Tap tap tap._

 _''_ _Papa Brenner said he was going to use the stick on me, three days without food and….''_ She looked at the floor. _Tap tap tap._

 _''_ _and?''_ When she looked at me she had tears in her eyes.

 _"_ _He said, he said that he was going to make me leave you, that I was a bad example for you, that I would teach you all my bad ways and you would have weak powers like me-''_ She was sobbing now and I rested my forehead against hers.

I was afraid and angry that Papa had told Lu all those things, that he was going to separate us.

 _''_ _When?''_

 _''_ _Tonight, after they get the tests results on the crack in the wall-''_ suddenly Lu was doubled over and holding her head in her hands.

''Lu, what wrong, vision?'' I stopped speaking in her mind knowing that it would only hurt her more during a vision.

She was bleeding from her nose and ears, and I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

''Bad?'' She nodded. ''Very bad, we need to leave El. That thing you saw, the monster… It's going to escape. It's coming through the crack. We need to leave, now.''

She stood up and swayed on her feet. I jumped up and held her body against mine before she could fall.

 _"_ _Leave?''_

Lucy nodded. _" We have to be careful, we need to leave within the next three minutes or that monster will break out and papa will take me away''_

I was scared of Papa, terrified of what he would do to me if we got caught, but the thought of being without my sister was enough to make me want to close my eyes and never wake up.

We creeped out into the hall, and saw that the men in the coats were gone.

We made it to the staircase before a guard caught sight of us.

" Hey, hey where are you two going?! You can't leave this floor!'' He started to run after us and we pushed the door to the stairs open and I locked it.

''El, don't use your powers, you'll bleed'' Lucy was swaying and I pulled her up the stairs, ignoring the shouts through the door.

We made it to the first floor without having to deal with any more guards, which was lucky because Lucy was shaking.

The lights in the building flickered, and we both jumped at the sound of a scream.

Lucy turned to me, looking awake all of a sudden.

'' It's here''.

We broke out in a run, flying past the lady at the desk and the man with a gun, ignoring the shouts. The man with the gun ran after us, but I locked the glass doors behind us.

" Eleven, Eleven lets go! It's free!'' Lucy was pulling me towards a small tunnel sticking out of the ground, and I was shocked at the feeling of wet weirdness underneath my feet.

'' Eleven, come on! we can talk about the grass later!'' I shook myself and squeezed through the dirty tunnel.

I tumbled out and felt a ripe in my gown, and Lucy came spilling out of the tunnel behind me.

I stood up and pulled Lucy to her feet.

"Run?'' I asked.

Lucy smiled at me. "Eleven, we're going to run so far and so fast that Papa Brenner will never find us.''

''Good.'' We ran straight into the trees and didn't stop running until we were stumbling over our feet, giggling. Not safe, but still together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! I'm currently stuffing my face with mac'n cheese while I write this, LOL. Read and review please!**

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Stranger Things, I don't

****Italic's are character's thoughts, Eleven and Lucy talking in their minds, noise

The Vanishing of Will Byers

Jonathan {In the Morning}

The eggs looked like they were just about done, so I figured that putting the toast in the toaster would be a good idea right about now. By now mom was looking for her keys, _and in five, four, three, two, one…._

''where the hell are they? Jonathan?'' I smiled a little, _right on time mom, forgetful as always._

''Check the couch'' I shouted from my post in the kitchen.

'' I did!'' and then a second later she emerged from the sofa cushions looking a little sheepish. She smiled apologetically, ''got them.''

Somehow Joyce Byers always found a way to lose her keys.

''Okay sweetie I'll see you tonight'' Mom managed to half kiss half hug me without making me drop the food.

''Yeah, see you later'' I replied without turning around to kiss mom back, I was too busy putting the eggs on the table.

''Where's will?''

 _oh shit, I forgot to wake him._

''I haven't got him up yet, he's probably still sleeping.'' I straightened up and looked at mom, who wore an exasperated expression.

''Jonathan you have to make sure he's up!'' she flapped her hands around in frustration.

''Mom I'm making breakfast!'' She huffed in annoyance.

''I've told you this a thousand times,'' Mom said, walking down the hall.

Suddenly she was back in the kitchen, a worried frown on her face. ''He came home last night right?''

''He's not in his room?'' I felt my mom's frustration bubble up again.

''Did he come home or not?'' I put the plates down.

''I don't know…'' I admitted, feeling guilty.

"You don't know?!'' Mom burst out, demanding why I had no idea where my little brother was.

"No… I got home late, I was working.'' Mom looked more annoyed than concerned now. ''You were working?''

'' Eric asked if I could cover, I said yeah. I just thought we could use the extra cash.''

''Ugh, Jonathan we've talked about this!''

I felt bad now. "I know—" Mom was on a roll now, and I figured that I would be on her shit list all day. ''You can't take shifts when I'm working!''

I knew arguing with her would be pointless, so I tried to defuse the situation by telling her that Will had most likely spent the night at the Wheeler's, seeing as he spent the whole day there anyways. Mom stalked over to the phone, the whole time saying that she couldn't believe me sometimes. I didn't start to worry until said that Will had left her house at around 8:15 the night before, and mom lied and said he had just left for school early. Mom turned to look at me, clearly freaked out and scared. I couldn't help but feel like mom and I were in for the worst day of our lives. Boy was I wrong, cuz it got so much worse as the week went on.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Stranger Things, I don't

****Italic's are character's thoughts, Eleven and Lucy talking in their minds, noise

**** Bold is the party talking through the walkie talkies

The Vanishing of Will Byers

Mike {In the Woods}

I should've trusted my gut feeling when the guys and I arrived at school and noticed that Will's bike wasn't there. Lucas and Dustin said that he had probably just gone to class early in fear of a pop quiz, but my gut said otherwise. I forgot all about my gut feeling when Troy and James started their daily routine of picking on the party. The feeling resurfaced when Will didn't show up to class, but was wiped out of my mind the second let us into the AV room. When the Chief of police showed up less than five minutes later, I realized my gut had been right all along.

Chief Hopper seemed like a total grouch with a desperate need for a cup of coffee and a good night's sleep, and his deputy just seemed like a total idiot who somehow managed to wind up with a badge.

The Chief seemed to have a low tolerance for dealing with people, kids especially. We hardly noticed the chief's obvious frustration however, because we were all trying to explain the shortcut will took to get home.

''He takes Mirkwood and now he's gone-''

"Okay okay okay,'' The chief interrupted. ''One at a time, you'' He said, looking at me. I nodded. "You said he takes what?''

"Mirkwood" I answered.

"Mirkwood?"

"Yeah"

The chief turned to look at his deputy. "Have you ever heard of Mirkwood?"

His deputy shook his head, no. "I have not, sounds pretty made up to me," he replied, not even bothering to take notes. _Idiot, what person hasn't read Tolkien?_

"It's from Lord of the Rings" Lucas supplied. "Well, the Hobbit." Dustin said, clearly feeling the need to clarify.

"Does it matter?'' Lucas asked, irritated. I sighed, knowing an argument would ensue in five, four, three, two one…

"He asked!" Dustin said.

"He asked, he asked, he asked," Lucas snapped in a sarcastic voice. "Guys shut up!" I said, seeing the looks the adults were giving us.

Chief lost his clearly non-existent patience. "Hey! What'd I just say?! One. At. A. .'' Chief looked at me again. "You."

"Mirkwood, It's a real road, it's only the name that's made up. It's where Cornwallis and Kerley meet." Chief leaned back in his chair, a look of recognition passing over his face. "Yeah, I think I know where that is."

"We can show you if you want." I offered. " I said I know it!" the chief snapped.

"We can help look!" I offered again. "Yeah!" dustin said. "NO."

"Yeah come on!"

We were on a roll now, caught up in the idea of helping look for Will. "We know the area really well!"

The Chief cut us off and told us to go home and stay there. After that he and his clearly uneducated deputy left. _Seriously, who hasn't read Lord of the Rings?_

We were told to go back to class, and we hastily grabbed our bags and booked it out of the principal's office.

"Can you believe this?''Lucas asked as we walked back to history.

I shook my head, silently fuming that the grouchy chief of police said we couldn't help. "This is bullshit, I can't believe they won't let us help look for Will! He's our best friend!"

"Yeah! and we were the last people that saw him yesterday!" Dustin added. Lucas stopped walking. "Dustin, _you_ were the last of us to see him. Did he look okay? Was there anything weird going on when you were riding-" I cut in, suddenly feeling the need to ask a question. "Dustin, was there someone following you guys home?''

"Do you guys really think that if I thought something was wrong or that someone was following us I wouldn't have already told you? or told the chief?" Dustin took off his hat, running his fingers through his curls, clearly agitated. "Okay, geez, no need to get defensive Dustin!" Lucas folded his arms. Dustin tugged at his curls. "I'm not getting defensive, I'm just worried about will." He sighed, and I could see tears in his eyes. I glanced at Lucas. He clapped Dustin on the back. "Yeah, us too."

"Come on guys, lets get back to class."

******* Later, At the Wheeler's*******

 _Sometimes I can't believe this is my family, they're absolutely no help,_ I thought. I was brought back into the present when mom said"More reason to stay put" ignoring my pleas to join the search for Will. "MOM!" I protested. " End of discussion!" I looked down at my chicken, wishing I could just leave and go look for Will.

"So me and Barb are going to study at her house tonight, that's cool right?'' Nancy said. Typical Nancy, clearly trying to escape so she could sneak off to hang out with her friend Barb or go do gross things with puffy haired Steve Harrington. _Seriously though his hair can't be that naturally shiny._ "No, not cool." Mom told her. _Ohhhhhh Nancy's going to throw a total hissy fit now. I wish this chicken was popcorn._

I looked at Dad, who was as usual living in his own world. I felt the urge to roll my eyes. "Why not?" Nancy asked.

"Why do you think? Am I speaking Chinese in this house? Until we know Will is okay, no one leaves." Mom was clearly not willing to budge on the matter.

 _Uh oh, Nancy is clenching her fists … here it comes…_ "This is such bullshit!"

"Language" Dad said, finally surfacing from his chicken. Nancy continued on her tirade, ignoring dad. "Just because Mike's little friend got lost on the way home-" I looked at Nancy in shock. _Dustin and Lucas were right, my sister is turning into an even bigger jerk than before. I can't believe she would blame Will!_ "Wait, so now this is Will's fault?!"

"Nancy, take that back!" _Well at least mom is on my side for this one._

"NO!" Nancy said, clearly only caring about sneaking off to see Steve. I couldn't hold back any longer. "You're just pissed off cuz you wanna hang out with Steve!" Nancy whipped her head to the side, glaring at me and mouthing _Shut up._ Then dad resurfaced for the second time this evening, a new record! "Steve?"

"Who is Steve?" Mom was looking at Nancy suspiciously. I ignored Nancy's silent pleas to keep quiet, fed up with her lies. "Her new boyfriend!"

"You are _such_ a DUCHEBAG Mike!"

"Language!" I don't know why dad bothered, it's not like that would stop Nancy from saying curse words any time soon. "UGH" Nancy stood up and stomped up the stairs. Mom called after her but was ignored. Baby Holly whimpered. "It's okay Holly, here have some juice."

"You see Michael? You see what happens?" _Ugh, I wish dad would go back to ignoring us and eat his chicken._ "What happens when what?!" Dad looked up. "I'm the only one acting normal here, I'm the only one who cares about Will!"

Dad was chewing again. "That is really unfair son. We care." He popped another piece of chicken in his mouth.

I threw my hands up, utterly done with my family. "Mike!" mom called as I left the table.I didn't answer, instead I headed to my room, then downstairs to the basement to talk to Lucas via walkie talkie.

 **"** **Lucas, do you copy? It's Mike, Lucas?"**

 **"** **Hey it's Lucas."**

 _Well duh, who else would it be._ We squabbled a bit and then focused in on the fact that Will still hadn't been found.

 **"** **I mean honestly Lucas, I don't think that we can trust those two idiot deputies of Chief Hopper to find Will, I mean one of them didn't even know who Tolkien was! I'm worried about Will. They'll never find him without more help. Over."**

 **"** **Yeah… This is crazy. Over."** After a quick discussion with Lucas, I was shoving a flashlight into my backpack and shrugging on my coat before I went out the basement door. When I rode to the front of the house, I heard a noise and turned to see Steve Harrington, the king of hair trying to break into my sister's window. I rolled my eyes at his attempt at casualness. _What an idiot_.

I met up with Lucas and Dustin outside of his house, since it was closest to Mirkwood. We rode there in silence.

"Oh man, this is it."Lucas hopped off his bike and we approached the woods. Dustin was clearly freaked out, and I did my best to pacify his nerves. "Don't do anything stupid."

We walked for at least thirty minutes with no sign of Will anywhere.

"Will? WILL?" The rain was coming down hard now. "BYERS!" Lucas called. Dustin shouted to my right, " I've got your X-Men 134!" We walked a few more steps before Dustin said, "Guys I really think we should turn back."

"Seriously Dustin, If you wanna be a baby, then go home already!" Lucas said from the left of me.

"I'm just being realistic Lucas!"

"NO, you're just being a big sissy!"

"Do you ever think Will went missing because he ran into something bad, and we're going to the exact place where he was last seen, and we have no weapons or anything?" Dustin argued. _SNAP SNAP SNAP._

"Dustin, shut up." I held a hand to his chest, preventing him from moving. "I'm just saying does that seem smart to you?" _SNAP SNAP SNAP._ I knew I wasn't hearing things, there had to be someone, _something_ close by. "What?"

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked. _SNAP!_ The noise was much closer this time. I gestured for Lucas to stop moving. We whirled around, shinning our lights into the trees, but saw nothing. _SNAP SNAP SNAP SNAP!_ We turned again, except this time our flashlights hit the faces of two girls. Both of them were soaking wet, clearly freezing, terrified and clutching each other's hands. One had blue eyes and long brown hair, while the other had brown eyes and a buzz cut. I locked eyes with the pretty brown eyed girl, and felt something in my stomach flop. I mustered up my courage and said, "Hey there, I'm Mike, what are you doing out here in the woods?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Stranger Things, I don't

****Italic's are character's thoughts, Eleven and Lucy talking in their minds, noise

The Weirdo on Maple Street

Lucas {The Weirdos}

I had no idea why Mike thought it was a good idea to bring two weird girls back to his house and hide them in his basement, but he did. _I mean, we found the two of them in the woods for Christ's sake, who knows where they came from! Nothing ever good comes out of the woods!_

One of them talked but refused to say anything until we got to Mike's, and the other said nothing and stared at us like we were from an alien planet.

''These girls are weird'' I whispered to Dustin, who nodded.

'' Is there a number we could call? For your parents?'' Mike asked them.

The girl with the blue eyes shook her head. She looked right at Mike and said, "Please don't call anyone. It's not safe.'' Mike's eyes got wide, "Why?'', and at the same time Dustin asked the girl with the brown eyes, "Where's your hair? Do you have cancer?''

The blue eyed girl laughed all of a sudden. ''My sister doesn't have cancer, just a bad haircut.'' _Finally, a normal reaction!_

''Did you run away?'' she turned to me and answered my question, '' Yes, we ran away.''

"Are you in some kind of trouble?'' Mike asked the girl with the brown eyes, who still refused to say anything. Blue eyes nodded again, but was ignored by Mike.

I noticed something that looked suspiciously like blood on the weirder girl's shirt. I reached my hand out, unable to control myself. ''Is that blood?!"

Mike slapped my hand away and I looked at him, offended as all hell.

''Stop it! You're freaking her out!''

 _Oh SHE'S freaked out?! I have never been more freaked out in my life!_

''She's freaking ME out!'' I gestured to the girl with the blood on her shirt.

''I bet she's deaf!'' Dustin added helpfully and clapped his hands right in front of her face.

She jumped back and glared at him. Dustin shrugged, "Not deaf.''

Blue eyes burst into quiet giggles, and the weird one gave her a look of betrayal.

''Alright that's enough, alright? I'm sure she's just scared'' He said, gesturing to brown eyes. '' And… I think she's just tired'' he gave blue eyes a weird look.

She sighed. ''Oh sure… Just talk about me like I'm not even here.'' Dustin glanced at her, surprised at her sass. Mike blushed.

"Sorry.''

She looked at him, gave him a once over and smiled. ''It's okay, I know this must be pretty weird for everyone. Thanks for bringing me and El out of the rain.'' Mike smiled back and nodded. He turned to get them dry clothes, presumably, leaving Dustin and I alone with the two girls.

I turned to Dustin and mouthed, _Can you believe this?_ Dustin shook his head. I looked back at brown eyes, who kept staring at us as if WE were the weird ones. The storm outside grew worse and we heard a clap of thunder not so far away. The weird one flinched and clutched her sister's hand, who simply stated, ''She's afraid of the storms.''

Mike came back over and handed them some sweatpants and long sleeved shirts.

Brown eyes held the clothes to her cheek and blue eyes looked at Mike with tears in her eyes. " I haven't worn real clothes in years, Thank you.''

Mike smiled and said, "You're welcome.'' He glanced at brown eyes again, who was running her fingers over the sweatpants. ''So you can talk, but not—'' Blue eyes interrupted him. ''She can talk, just not in full sentences the way we can, Papa Brenner didn't teach her how.''

'' Papa Brenner? Who is Papa Brenner?'' Dustin asked. Suddenly I saw brown eyes stand up and start to lift her shirt up.'' Eleven, NO!'' Blue eyes said, as Dustin and I whirled around, repeating several 'Wows and Ohmygods.' Mike quickly explained where the bathroom was to the super weird one and lead her to the bathroom to change.

''You two can turn around now'' Blue eyes said.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. " You're not going to try and strip in front of us too are you?''

Her face got red, and she looked over at the bathroom. Mike had come to stand with us now.

''I'm sorry about that, really. Eleven doesn't know certain things about the world. We were raised in a lab not far from here. Well, El was there since she was a baby but Papa Brenner brought me when I was almost seven.'' she paused to take a breath, tears forming in her eyes. ''Eleven isn't used to being around people, Papa Brenner made sure that she was kept in that horrible place her entire life.'' She scrubbed at her face and stood up quickly, and went to join her sister in the bathroom.

''This is mental.'' I couldn't help but agree with Dustin on this one. Mike started to protest and I broke in, shocked at Mike's willingness to accept all this….. _Weirdness._

''Mike, one of them can't talk and tried to strip naked in front of us and the other started talking about some lab and how her Papa Brenner made her sister stay there her whole life, as if that made it okay that her sister tried to take off all her clothes in front of us like it was no big deal!''

''At least one of them is talking! I'm sure that if we can get them to trust us that they'll tell us why they were in the woods!'' Mike said.

''That doesn't change the fact that one of them tried to get naked in front of us! she just went like—'' Dustin mimed brown eyes taking off her shirt, knocking his hat off in the process.

''We should tell your mom, they could be seriously crazy'' I said, ignoring Dustin's antics. Mike looked at me in shock. ''Are you crazy?!'' After a few more minutes of arguing it was decided that the girls would stay the night in Mike's basement, and ask Mike's mom for help in the morning. ''Do you really think they're crazy?'' Dustin asked, and we stopped to look at Mike passing them a blanket. ''Wouldn't want them in my basement.''

''Mental.'' Dustin muttered.


End file.
